<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find A New Star by Kiunlo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544262">Find A New Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiunlo/pseuds/Kiunlo'>Kiunlo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End of the World, F/F, Finding a new home, Gen, Outer Space, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Space Flight, end of the solar system, technically a song fic but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiunlo/pseuds/Kiunlo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the end is near, one must eventually decide what is most important to them. What is it they value the most, and what are they willing to give up in order to keep that which is most important to them safe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Find A New Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580087">Andromeda Skyline</a> by ISON.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is heavily inspired by the album Andromeda Skyline by the band ISON. I strongly recommend that you listen to that album when reading this, as many of the themes and plot/story correlate and are inspired by the album and the songs in the album. It is an incredible album and I wrote this work out of pure love for it, and I hope that it shows. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had begun.</p><p> </p><p>A small change in the way that the Sun functioned that otherwise couldn't physically be seen from Earth, was being picked up by the multitude of instruments that had been placed around the world- and on the other planets- to observe it.</p><p> </p><p>We'd known for many, <em> many </em> years that this would be inevitable. It had been an untold amount of years since the first humans had observed that the Sun would eventually become a red supergiant, and throughout those long, long years, we were able to pinpoint the exact moment when Earth and the other planets within our solar system would no longer be livable.</p><p>It would take a <em> very </em> long time for the Sun to finally reach it's massive red form, but the first minor stages of that process would kill us before it ever reached that point. We had to leave, and <em> quickly</em>. Staying one moment longer was a risk <em> no one </em> in the solar system wanted to make.</p><p> </p><p>No one, except for a few.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>